custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gelu
Gelu was the former Secondary Glatorian of the Ice Tribe, who retired to become a caravan escort. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Gelu began his life on Spherus Magna, hailing from the White Quartz Mountain range of Spherus Magna. Desiring something more than the life of a trapper, he trained under Certavus as an apprentice from an early age, becoming both a competent tactician and a mid-ranking general in the Element Lord of Ice's army. Core War By the time of the Core War, Gelu came to be recognized as a skilled combatant and strategist, serving under Commander Certavus. After suffering a Sand Tribe ambush in the later days of the Core War, Gelu accompanied Certavus' battalion and was drawn into the dunes of Bara Magna to take cover. With their return to Iconox delayed and the other armies taking advantage of the Ice Tribe's absence, Gelu and his cohorts were forced to fight a battle of attrition on several fronts, eventually warding off the armies of Vastus, Tarix, and Malum and reclaiming the land, a confrontation that ended with Certavus planting two arrows in Tarix's shoulder and ordering him to retreat with his forces at the cost of his dignity. Growing weary of the war, Gelu was reassigned to guard the Energized Protodermis Spring within the Ice Tribe territory. Fending off countless invading forces, Gelu was eventually bested in combat by a squadron of Jungle Tribe warriors, leaving him bound in vines. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability due to increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a global shockwave known as The Shattering was triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling two large chunks of the planet away from the surface and into upper orbit. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Gelu was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna. Secondary Glatorian Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his troops, Gelu was one of several remaining combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Iconox unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Gelu was known to have established himself as one of the Ice Tribe's reserve Glatorian. Honing his skills further, he would eventually resume his training under the tutelage of Certavus. Over the course of his long career, Gelu was known to have had considerable success in the arena, with Metus organizing many of his early matches. Participating sparingly in the annual Great Tournament, Gelu was also known to have reached the finalist position on several occasions, though he never won the title of Glatorian Champion. 20,000 years ago, however, Certavus' health began to deteriorate owing to his age and the Glatorian eventually passed away in the outskirts of Iconox. Following his death, Strakk was controversially elected as his successor, inheriting the mantle of Prime Glatorian. Thus, Gelu was promoted to the position of Secondary Glatorian. Retirement Roughly a year ago, with the Ice Tribe and Fire Tribe coming into conflict over a stockpile of Exsidan, Gelu was known to have clashed with Ackar in the arena for the rights to the resource. Losing the match and leaving Iconox without the winnings, Gelu would soon retire from his duties and take up the timeless profession of a caravan escort, transporting supplies between villages and fending off Bone Hunters. Recently, Gelu was known to have journeyed to Atero arena to participate in the Great Tournament. With a marked Rock Tribe absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Gelu was one of many competing Glatorian who chose to celebrate a more open field of competition. However, a Skrall strike force swiftly came to storm the city of Atero during the first arena match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, Gelu and his fellow Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat, Gelu escorted the Ice Tribe Leader and a number of Agori spectators to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Gelu witnessed Tarix pledging to defeat the Skrall before returning to Iconoc with his fellow Ice Tribe spectators. In the weeks after the Siege of Atero, Gelu notably escorted a supply wagon to Tajun, the ancestral home of the Water Tribe. Confronted by the Bone Hunter known as Fero, the former Glatorian engaged the would-be plunderer and forced him to dismount. Defeating his adversary and claiming a detailed map of Vulcanus, Gelu left the Bone Hunter stranded in the desert and rode on with the caravan, reaching Tajun before sunset. Once in the city limits, the former Glatorian was approached by Metus, who attempted to rehire him. Concerned by the detailed blueprints of Vulcanus' defenses that were outlined in the map, however, Gelu chose to accompany Gresh and Metus on their journey east the following day. Traveling on Sand Stalkers, the trio set off only to encounter a damaged caravan in the Wastelands. While Gresh eagerly set about assisting the Agori crew, Gelu remained vigilant, anticipating an attack from a group of Vorox. Fending off the advancing squadron of Sand Tribe warriors, Gelu and Gresh were able to get the caravan moving again, accompanying it the rest of the way to Vulcanus. Once they arrived, Gelu approached Raanu with the map, offering the leader of the Fire Tribe an early warning but finding himself conscripted into organizing the defense of the village himself. Traveling with Ackar, Gelu approached the keep of Malum, an exiled Glatorian who had once served the Fire Tribe. Endeavoring to negotiate an alliance, the disgraced Glatorian proved too stubborn to support his former tribe. Returning empty-handed, Gelu delegated command of the defense force to Ackar and began preparing for the attack. With several other Glatorian joining their cause, however, Gelu and his compatriots were able to drive the invading Bone Hunter forces from the settlement Shortly after the attempted siege on Vulcanus, Gelu was commissioned by an Agori named Kuzak to aid him in recovering Arctica and Metus, who had been attacked by a Skopio in the Wastelands. With Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex joining their operation, the group set off into the desert. After using a Thornatus to get to the canyon where the two were pinned, Verex noticed several features that suggested that the Skopio attacking Metus and Arctica was not a real Skopio. After getting a better look at it, the group realized it was in fact Telluris and his Skopio-XV1 mechanoid. Aware of the fearsome reputation Telluris possessed, Gelu devised a plan with Verex to defeat the Iron Tribe warrior, and the group soon attacked him, unaware they were being watched from afar by Korjek. challenging Telluris and his Skopio-XV1]] At first attempting to negotiate with Telluris for the release of Metus and Arctica, Gelu and Verex were swiftly assaulted by the Scopio-XV1's weapon systems. Taking fire, Gelu suffered minor injuries while Verex engaged their attacker more directly, fighting his way into the Skopio's cockpit and damaging the navigation systems. With Telluris defeated, Gelu was able to secure Metus and Arctica. Returning to Iconox, the Glatorian would spend the next few days resting and recovering from his wounds. ---- To Be Added Persuaded by Ackar, Gelu took up arms the following day, his Ice Slicer now imbued with Elemental Ice capabilities, and joined a campaign to drive the Rock Tribe from their ancestral home in Roxtus. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Gelu then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Gelu, like the rest of Glatorian, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time, guarding the Agori amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Gelu and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Gelu assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Tarix for the duration of the conflict, Vastus was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Spherus Magna Following the reformation of Spherus Magna, Gelu came to participate in the new social system. Collaborating with Vastus, the two Glatorian were able to carry on the teachings of Certavus, detailing his principles in a new Book of Certavus. Abilities and Traits To Be Added Forms Trivia *Gelu's name is derived from the Latin word gelu, the term for cold. Appearances *''Raid on Vulcanus'' *''The Crossing'' *''Journey's End'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''Sands of Change'' **''Sands of Change #8 - Rescue'' **''Sands of Change #9 - Battling Giants Pt.1'' **''Sands of Change #10 - Battling Giants Pt.2'' Category:Glatorian Category:Ice Category:Ice Tribe Category:Characters